ANGELFIRE
by Nayane Misu
Summary: Strange letters, unpredictable circumstances, and mysterious requests. What does this boy mean when he asks Yukiko to pilot an Angelfire for the UNI 1? { slightly similar to Eva, Raxephon, Brain Powered, Gundam, except more romance & mecha mix}
1. Let me think this through

IN THE STORY THE WORDS AND NUMBERS SUCH AS THIS EX: Tokyo(1) the defentions will be found at the end of that chapter, which means that you may go to the end to find out what they mean so lets say here is the end of the chapter.  
1- tokyo - a place in japan one of the major citys...etc..  
now on with the story  
  
EPISODE 1 - Let me think this through.  
  
{ An ordinary school day and four girls sit around a single student desk. 2 stand one sits in the desk, and the other on it. The 2 standing are Mina the class president and Ai (1) the class rebel. The other two girls are really close best friends the one sitting on the desk Natsuko (2) and Yukiko (3) who is sitting in the desk. They all begin talking about a new student.}  
  
Mina: Didnt you see the new transfer student?  
  
Ai: Yea I hear he's really hot.  
  
Natsuko: I didnt see him yet but I sure would like to. Wouldnt you Yukiko?  
  
{No response is given from the girl sitting in the desk she just continues to draw scribbles on her paper}  
  
Natsuko: YUKIKO!!!  
  
Yukiko:Ahhhh!!  
  
{She falls out of the desk and Ai goes to help her up.}  
  
Natsuko: Yukiko whats a matter aren't you listening to us?  
  
Yukiko: Sorry I have alot on my mind.  
  
Mina: Are you alright Yukiko, you dont seem yourself lately.  
  
Yukiko: Im fine I just have this weird feeling about something.  
  
Ai: I think I know what she needs a boyfriend!!  
  
{Yukiko blushes }  
  
Yukiko: No no thats not it at all.  
  
Ai: Yea maybe Yukiko's really lonely and at night all alone in her room...  
  
Yukiko: Ai WILL YOU STOP IT !!!?!!  
  
{ All the girls laugh. and that ends the scene. The next scene we see is sun down and Yukiko and Natsuko are heading home since they live in the same apartment building. There homes are in Tokyo but the schools in a suburban area of the Mitaka (4) area. So the girls have to take the Train home}  
  
Natsuko: Yukiko we have been friends for a long time, can you tell me what is bothering you?  
  
Yukiko: Its just that ever since I saw that boy...  
  
Natsuko: What boy? The transfer student?  
  
Yukiko: Yes...what was his name?  
  
Natsuko: I beileve it was Kazuki (5) Hashi (6)  
  
Yukiko: Yes well him, he wrote me a letter yesterday.  
  
Natsuko: Like a love note? Boy would Ai love to see that one, she'd be so jealous.  
  
Yukiko: No its not like that. He wrote me a note telling me he wanted me to join him to join....  
  
Natsuko: Join what?  
  
Yukiko: The UNI 1 (7) and he wants me to " pilot a AngelFire (8) " whatever that means.  
  
Natsuko: OK, can we say freak, maybe you should stay away from him, hey i know he's cute but there are alot of freaky guys at our schoo-  
  
Yukiko: No its not that... Natsu-chan (9).... Ive known you for a long time, and you know how i have that V shaped scar between my neck and chest, i mean it doesnt even look bad it looks almost like a tatoo...  
{this is what it looks like \./ } ....well in the note he wrote " I know you have that scar on your chest we all know, its the energy for piloting the AngelFire, please help us."  
  
Natsuko: What are you going to to do. Ive never heard of an AngelFire before but what if he really does work for the UNI 1?  
  
Yukiko: Ive always been interesting in finding out the origin of this scar, and no doctor nor my parents could ever figure it out. I think I am going to go talk to him.  
  
Natsuko: Not for nothing but please be careful Yuki-San (10) we dont really know him or what kind of person he could be.  
  
{Later that night we see Yukiko slips on her shoes and go over to the phone, she dials a number, we hear a ring and a voice picks up}  
  
MALE VOICE: Hello?  
  
Yukiko: Is this the Hashi residence?  
  
Voice: Yes it is.  
  
Yukiko: Is Kazuki there, please its very important. Can you tell him its Yukiko?  
  
Kazuki: Yukiko?  
  
Yukiko: Kazuki, I wanted to meet you as soon as possible, when can you...  
  
Kazuki: Meet me at the park by your house now, I'll be waiting.  
  
{Yukiko leaves and the next scene we see her sitting on a swing next to Kazuki. He is a handsome boy with dark hair, that cuts just above his ears, and he swings slowly on the swing and sighs.}  
  
Kazuki: You see Yukiko, I was sent here to get you by UNI 1. At the UNI 1 base we pilot machines called Angelfire's. Anyway Along time ago there was one pilot Gonjenbu Kamasashi. He created the first AngelFire, and during his first battle he was cut open on the chest where you have the scar. Unfourtantely he was killed several days later, from the servere bleeding. Before he died, he swore that he would send someone to carry on in his footsteps, and when that day came the AngelFire's would awaken. When you were born, it awoke. They all woke up. There are 6 AngelFires, and none of them have pilots. Because as of now you Yukiko Kamasashi are the only one who can pilot one.  
  
Yukiko: What but Kazuki, Ive never flown nor operated any machinary before in my life, and I know nothing about it.  
  
Kazuki: The truth is, My father is the Captain of the UNI 1. I grew up learning everything there was to learn about the Angels. I had always dreamed of flying one. However, none would awaken until Gonjebu's succesor was born. They were awake all this time before our very eyes, and no one seemeed to notice.  
Although I can teach you anything you need to know about how the Angels work. You see the basis is to 'Fuse' With them, we call it intervening into their minds and thoughts as well as becoming their friends.It is to become one with the AngelFire.  
  
Yukiko: So that means your telling me. I am the reincarnation of Gonjenbu Kamasashi and I am to pilot an AngelFire for the UNI 1? Because the power comes from a "v" like scar on my neck?  
  
Kazuki: Do you want to sleep on this?  
  
Yukiko: sigh....  
  
NEXT EPISODE: A small step foward a big step backwards, with Yukiko aware of who she is and what she is destined to do, can Kazuki get her to leave Tokyo? What its up to Yukiko to find pilots for the Angelfires? How is she supposed to do that? All this is giving me a head ache... Next Episode. Ready to leave home  
1.) Ai- A japanese name for a female, it also means love.  
2.) Natsuko- Means Summer Child, female name.  
3.) Yukiko- Means Snow Child a female name as well.  
4.) Mitaka City- An area in tokyo, where i used it to place the school.  
5.) Kazuki- A male name meaning "pleasant peace, or first of new generation"  
6.) Hashi- A last name means bridge.  
7.) UNI 1- A organazation that protects earth, it says that even though earth is different countrys that fight against eachother we are all still one planet.  
8.) AngelFire- A giant robot/andriod looking machine that certain pilots can fuse with and understand and share thoughts with, this becomes a fighting machine used by the UNI 1 organazation.  
9.)Natsu-Chan- Chan is a name suffix given at the end of names of close friends and faimly members most of the time the name is shortened as well for example if you have a boy named Keitaro his name may be shortened to Kei-Chan.  
10.)Yuki-San - San is again a name suffix however it is used when no other name suffix is appropriate. Once again the name is mostly likely shortened. 


	2. Ready to leave home

EPISODE 2- Ready to Leave Home.   
  
{ We see Yukiko sitting on her bed with Natsuko. They are both in the dressed and the alarm clock blinks 3:30 am}  
Natsuko: So thats it? Your just going to up and leave Tokyo, and forget about school?  
  
Yukiko: Natsu-san what can I do?  
  
Natsuko: You know your hopless.  
  
Yukiko: Well, as you know my dad died before i was born, and my mother died giving birth to me.   
So i have no one who needs me here?  
  
Natsuko: Thats not true ! I need you !  
  
{She grabs Yukiko's shirt and starts crying into it. and screaming}  
  
Natsuko: What will I do without you Yukiko? Your my best friend in the whole world. When you leave what happens to me? To Ai? Mina? We all care about you !  
  
Yukiko: Im sorry Natsu-san this is just some thing i have to do.  
  
Natsuko: All because of that stupid scar?!  
  
Yukiko: This stupid scar leads me to the origins of my birth!.... Natsuko, I love you, you are my best friend in the entire world. But if piloting an Angel for the UNI 1 will lead me to find out who i truly am-  
  
Natsuko: I can tell you who you truly are !! You are Yukiko, my best friend what more is there to know ! I don't want you to go, and fighting? What exactly will you be doing? You have no idea yourself what your getting into!  
  
Yukiko: Natsu-san, you know im not the smartest like Mina is. I also am not really good at sports like her, nor am i good at standing up for myself like Ai does. I also can really be the boring person sometimes, im not always fun to be around like you are Natsuko. So it leaves me no choice, there is not much going for me here and if I lea-  
  
Natsuko: Thats not true ! Everyone here loves you so much Yuki-Chan, and if you left our world would be saddened.  
  
Yukiko: Natsuko, I don't have time to fight im going.  
  
Natsuko: You will call and write and visit as often as possible?   
  
Yukiko: I promise.  
{We see Yukiko waiting alone near the swings where in episode 1 she was talking to Kazuki. She has a duffel bag with a giant Bear strapped to the side, and in the other hand she has a suitcase. The wind blows, and the street lights flicker on and off, with moths all around them. It looks pretty cold because we can see a slight stream of smoke coming from yukiko's mouth. Footsteps are heard, and Yukiko jumps.}  
  
Yukiko: Hello? Anyone there? Kazuki? Natsuko? Ai? Mina? Hello?  
  
{suddenly arms fling out from behind her. She drops all her bags, and the bear. But they don't seem to be pulling her anywhere they just seem to be holding her.}  
  
Voice: Its okay.  
  
Yukiko:{scared and shakin} who are you?  
  
Kazuki: its me, Kazuki.  
  
Yukiko: {starts to blush} Why are you doing that?  
  
Kazuki: Because I like you.  
  
Yukiko: Huh?  
  
{She shakes him off and turns around to see him laughing and pionting at her.}  
  
Kazuki: Haha you really fell for it what a dumb girl.  
  
Yukiko: Why YOU ?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{She starts chasing him around as he is laughing.}  
  
Kazuki: are you ready?  
  
Yukiko: for what?  
  
Kazuki: To head over to the UNI 1 base?  
  
Yukiko: Now?  
  
Kazuki: Yes.  
  
Yukiko: Yes, lets go. Im ready.  
{They get on a train, and head over to where a little row boat is waiting.}  
  
Yukiko: Tell me this is the UNI 1 base?  
  
Kazuki: No this is our means of transportation to the base.  
  
Yukiko: What?!?! You think the government could at least send something a little more appropriate for ust to ride in me being this succesor and all.  
Kazuki: Your not all that important you know?  
  
Yukiko: What?!?  
  
Kazuki: Not yet anyway, once you can pilot an Angel then you'll be something. And for you information the government is running underwated tests on the Angels right now so it is almost impossible for any ship of any size to get through the barrier, except a rowboat would be able to make it.  
  
Yukiko: You could'nt wait til the tests were over could you?  
  
Kazuki: Well when my brother, said ' Kazuki, you must find the beautiful girl who is to pilot this Angel.' I was so extatic I could'nt wait. But now I see you, and I realize the trip could have waited a little while long-  
  
Yukiko: Why you little creep ?!?!  
{Yukiko begins to chase him again as he runs around laughing. After that cools down they get on the rowboat and start heading out to the UNI 1 base. As the pull up to the barrier it is very obvious where it is, a green like sheild that looks like a graph. It seems to be coming down from the sky and encasing the base. The base is a gigantic looking ship with lots of large platforms. Yukiko and Kazuki, slide safely under the barrier.}  
  
Kazuki: To be completely honest the barriers usually go all the way down to the bottom of the ocean floor but they are running submarine tests now.  
  
Yukiko: What about the dolphins and other fishes?  
  
Kazuki: There is a wall about 1/2 a mile back, thats only under the ocean. They can't go passed   
that. It surrounds the ship 1/2 a mile away from the barrier.  
  
{ As the pull into the docking area, Yukiko notices something far off in the distance.It appears to look like something out of an ANIME (1) , but she cannot see it all that good, it is still far out from where they are. They step onto a white looking gigantic platfor with a painted blue circle that says 'UNI 1' inside.}  
  
Yukiko: Kazuki, what is that in the far off distance? It looks like an Eva (2) or a mobile suit (3) or a grand cher (4) or gundam (5) or a brain (6).  
  
Kazuki: Stop watching Anime Yukiko, too much Tv rots the mind. If you must know it is a AngelFire. They unfortunately are similar to the 'systems you refer to' espically in brain powered (7). Unfourtantely...  
  
Yukiko: Thats awesome I always wanted to pilot an Eva or a Brain.  
  
Kazuki: Your hopless.  
  
Yukiko: People have been saying that alot recently.  
  
Kazuki: Great.   
  
{ A man in a captain suit approaches them along with serval men and women dressed in UNI 1 uniforms behind him.}  
  
Captain Hashi: Im please to meet you, My name is Captain Hashi. I am captain of the UNI 1 organazation.  
  
Yukiko: Yukiko Kamasashi, Nice to meet you.  
  
Captain Hashi: Welcome aboard the UNI 1 base. This is Yumi Kagora.(8)  
  
Yumi: Please to meet you. My name is Yumi Kagora. Im 17, and I have been on the UNI1 base for 5 years now training to become an Angel Pilot.  
  
Yukiko: Nice to meet you, Im Yuikiko Kamasashi. Age 17, I was an ordinary school girl up until now.  
  
Kazuki: Good now that we are all aquainted. Yukiko, Yumi will be rooming with you.   
  
Yumi: OH! But Kazu-san, I was hoping with the new rooming arrangments I could room with you, If you don't mind.{She rubs her hand across his chest and he flips out and blushes. In the foreground we see Yukiko enraged with a bit of jealousy.}  
  
Kazuki: Would you get off me?  
  
Yumi: Oh, Im so sorry Kazu-san, I know you want to save that for behind closed doors.  
  
Kazuki: Ahh get away from me Yumi! And stop calling me Kazu-san !!  
  
Captain Hashi: So, Yukiko do you know who the pilots are going to be?  
  
Yukiko: What? Pilots? You mean I have to pick them?  
  
Captain Hashi: Oh, You did'nt tell her Kazuki?  
  
Kazuki: I did too, dont get mad at me.  
  
Yukiko: Well I guess, Me and of course Yumi, and Kazuki.  
  
Kazuki: Me what?!? Why Me?!  
  
Yukiko: You are the one who is going to teach me how to use an AngelFire, so you might as well be a pilot.  
  
Kazuki: I know but it was never intended that I -  
  
Yukiko: You told me back in Tokyo, that you had always dreamed of piloting one. So here you go.  
  
Kazuki: But I am-  
  
Yukiko: Uh, Uh, Uh, no buts.  
  
Kazuki: Father help please?  
  
Captain Hashi: Well it appears that Yukiko, has taken a liking to you Kazuki.  
  
Yukiko: Uh, you could call it that.  
  
Captain Hashi: So since she wants you to be a pilot you really have no other choice.  
  
Kazuki: Great.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: With Yumi flirting with Kazuki all the time Yukiko becomes jealous. The sparks start to fly when the two cross wires for the first time in history, When Two Angelfires enrage into battle. Next episode: The Jealousy Sparks Within.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the anime's i have mentioned in this story, they belong to the writers and publishers.   
  
1.)Anime- Japanese form of cartoon animation. Very popular in japan, as well as in the united states, among other countrys.  
2.)Eva- A type of machine used in the anime NEON GENESIS EVANGELLION ( once again not my property. see disclaimer.)  
3.)Mobile Suit- A type of machine used in the anime GUNDAM WING ( see disclaimer)  
4.)Grand Cher- A type of machine used in the anime BRAIN POWERED (see disclaimer)  
5.)Gundam- A type of machine used in the anime GUNDAM WING ( see disclaimer)  
6.)Brain- A type of machine used in the mecha anime BRAIN POWERED. Similar to the way the Angelfires work. (see disclaimer)  
7.) Brain powered- A mecha anime. ( see disclaimer)  
8.)Yumi- Composed of the words "beautiful and bow" she is a important part to the story. 


End file.
